1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus for mounting devices on a wall by means of at least two parallel rails to which the devices are releasably attached, and more particularly for mounting measuring, testing, and medical treatment devices in clinics, hospitals, first aid rooms, surgery rooms and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such mounting means are known for use in all kinds of laboratories, for attaching measurement, test, and (in the medical area) treatment devices of various sizes and weights to room walls, in such facilities as intensive care units, first aid or surgery rooms, emergency room, dialysis rooms, ambulances, and the like. Known mounting means of this type are comprised of a number of parallel horizontal mounting rails to which the devices are clamped by means of appropriate support fixtures. The devices may be easily displaced horizontally but vertical displacement may be achieved only by shifting them between rails. This limitation is particularly inconvenient in the case of lightweight devices, such as blood pressure measurement devices, waste-bag containers, instrument tables, spray bottle dispensers, or the like, which it may be desirable to move quickly and often.